1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a fluid delivery pipe extension and more particularly to an outdoor bibcock nozzle extension to provide a manually accessible hose connection to outdoor bibcocks that are difficult to manually access because the bibcock threaded outlet hose connector is too close to a wall or spicket handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outdoor house bibcock typically comprises a valve body with a manually rotated stopcock that terminates in a male threaded nozzle outlet. A bibcock is mounted on an outside dwelling wall and connects to a water pipe passing through the wall. It provides an outdoor source of water using a flexible hose for various outdoor activities such as watering a lawn or washing a car. Manually connecting the female threaded hub end of a flexible hose to the male threaded nozzle end of a bibcock provides a conduit to direct and transport water flow from the bibcock to desired outdoor locations. The male threaded nozzle end of a bibcock enters the female threaded hub end of the hose and the hub end is manually rotated to attach the hose to the bibcock. Sufficient manual space between the exterior wall and the bibcock nozzle outlet is required to easily and comfortably maneuver the operator's hands while making the attachment. It is well known that connecting flexible hosing to an outdoor bibcock can be difficult and inconvenient since a bibcock outlet is often located close to a building wall, or found surrounded by shrubbery and bushes.
A bibcock's size and nozzle location very close to a wall makes it difficult to manually attach a hose without continuously scraping one's hand or knuckles against a building wall or the bibcock handle.
A bibcock terminates in a male threaded nozzle end enabling a connection to the female connector of a conventional garden hose. The liquid flow from the bibcock is dependent on the orientation of the bibcock's male threaded nozzle end which is usually directed directly down or angled outwardly. This invention addresses the problem of nozzle outlet wall space by providing an article of manufacture by which a garden hose can be easily and manually connected to an outdoor bibcock.
U.S. Pat. No. 902,806, issued to Worth, discloses a hose coupling. The hose coupling is tubular in shape and rigid and is used to connect hoses that are adapted to carry compressed air, steam, etc. The Worth invention, with its tubular shape and rigid construction, does not contemplate connecting a bibcock to a flexible hosing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,759, issued to Turman, discloses an improvement for dispensing gasoline and other inflammable liquids by using a synthetic rubber nozzle material which eliminates static electricity. The Turman reference is primarily concerned with the synthetic material used for the body of the nozzle and not with the hard tubular shape of the nozzle.
The prior art does not disclose an apparatus to provide manual access to a bibcock for connecting a water hose; nor does the prior art suggest providing an extension for an accessible, leakproof connection to an otherwise inaccessible bibcock. It is to the effective resolution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.